Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multi-directional radial wheel track and trolley system for operable walls in which the trolley includes radial support wheels rotatable in the same direction about horizontal axes and supported from a plate, frame or the like in which the radial wheels are arranged in laterally spaced tandem pairs. The trolley is provided with guide rollers adjacent each end thereof which depend from the plate and are positioned in the track slot and mounted for rotation about generally vertical axes to guide the trolley with the guide rollers and curvature of the track slot being dimensioned to prevent contact between the edge of the track slot and a depending supporting bolt for the wall panel when the trolley moves through a track intersection having a curved element. By imparting a manual lateral force to a moving wall panel, the trolleys and thus the wall panel may be selectively moved through the track intersection in multiple directions without stopping at the intersection. Optional diverter pins may be provided on the trolley for association with optional diverter blades at certain track intersections so that at such intersections the trolleys and thus the wall panels will move in a preprogrammed path.